FitzSimmons, not Fitz and Simmons
by Doc Lee
Summary: First foray into AoS fiction. Started just after S1 ended & with no S2 knowledge, this is Simmons and Fitz in the medical room while Fitz is in a coma. Reviews welcome. enjoy.


While I've been posting a fair few stories from Arrow, a DC superhero, I'm also a Marvel Movie Universe fan, but until now I've only dabbled with writing for either the movies or Agents of SHIELD. This is a story that I messed about with after Season One of AoS finished, but I've only just been able to get my muse to give me a decent ending.

Set after the crazy Season One finale and was written way before I knew anything of Season Two. The Welsh used in the story was translated via Google Translate (so please don't shoot me if I got it wrong). Hope people enjoy this and remember, Reviews are encouraged here, so don't be shy about posting feedback, I do find all useful in making my next stories better.

Disclaimer - The people that own Agents of SHIELD are the people that own Agents of SHIELD. I am most definitely not one of those people.

* * *

'How is he?' Skye quietly spoke as she entered the small medical room. Her tired eyes took in the too still form of Fitz on the bed, wires snaking their way from him and into various monitors beeping away around him.

'Still asleep,' Jemma Simmons' voice held the pain etched on her face, 'Still gone.' Skye turned and looked at her friend, the usually bubbly Brit sat beside the bed. Instead of the impeccably dressed woman, Skye was looking down at Jemma, her hair loose, dressed in old jeans and a hoodie she recognised as being Fitz's.

'He'll wake up,' Skye crouched beside the chair, her hand slipping into Jemma's, 'The doctors said he will wake up soon.'

'But will he be my Fitz?' Jemma's voice hitched, 'They won't tell me that Skye, they won't tell me if he'll be okay!'

'He will be fine,' Skye's thumb stroked over Jemma's skin soothingly, 'It's Fitz. He'll be up and about before you know it.'

Jemma's head dropped, her hair covering her face as her shoulders started to shake.

'God,' Skye wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders as the scientist started sobbing, 'It's going to be okay Jem. He's going to be okay.' Skye rubbed Jemma's back as the woman cried into her shoulder.

Movement in the doorway caught Skye's attention and she glanced over to see an emotional looking Melinda May standing just outside the door. She heard the older woman release a pain filled sigh before she reached out and carefully closed the door.

'He told me he loved me,' Skye almost missed the whispered confession, Jemma's head still buried in her damp shoulder, 'He was willing to die so I could survive because he loved me.'

'Whoa,' Skye gasped, 'He said that?'

'He said he couldn't find the courage to tell me,' Jemma pulled back and swiped her hands over her face, 'He was so calm when he said it, calm that he was about to die for me...'

'Why?' Jemma suddenly turned angry, clambering to her feet and glaring down at the silent Fitz, 'Wake up you ninny and tell me why you thought it was okay to leave me alone here!'

'Jemma,' Skye tried to pull her away, but Jemme resisted.

'No!' Jemma snapped, her foot kicking out at the bed, 'I want this bloody idiot to wake up and tell me why my being alive would have been worth his death! Why am I so important Fitz? Tell me you arsehole!'

The door creaked open and Skye looked over to see May's face peering in, a concerned look on her face. Shaking her head, Skye turned back to Jemma and tried tugging her away from the bed.

'Just bloody wake up Fitz!' Jemma wept, 'I need you Leo... I can't do this without you!' Skye's heart broke as Jemma dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Kneeling beside her, Skye threw her arms around her as she felt May enter the room. Silently the older woman knelt beside Jemma, Skye shocked to see the woman's eyes full of unshed tears, her arms enveloping both Skye and Jemma as the scientist wailed.

A soft humming left the woman's lips, her body swaying Jemma and Skye gently, the latter recognising the tune and added her own voice. Neither were sure how long they sat on the floor until Jemma managed to calm herself, her agonising cries morphing into shuddering breaths.

'I love him,' the Brit confessed, 'I need him.'

'We know,' May stroked Jemma's head, 'You're FitzSimmons, not Fitz and Simmons. He will come back to us... To you.'

'Why won't he wake up?' Jemma blurted.

'He's healing,' Skye spoke first, May's mouth open to say the same thing, 'He needs time Jemma.'

'Phil was just speaking with the doctors,' May revealed, 'Leo's latest scans came back. they said that they don't show any major neurological damage. They feel that when he wakes up, it's highly likely any character changes will be minimal.'

'Thank God!' Skye gasped.

'We just have to be patient for his body to decide to wake up,' May sighed, 'They couldn't say when he will wake up, but they all said he will wake up.'

'Wake up you lazy bugger!' Jemma scrambled to her feet, a warm smile on her face as she leant over the bed, 'The doctors say you're just being lazy. Do what I know you love to do. Prove them wrong and open those beautiful eyes.'

The rhythmic beeping shifted slightly, Skye turning to May with a shocked look on her face.

'Keep talking Simmons,' May barked an order as she ran out the room, her voice heard shouting for the doctor.

Despite everyone's hopes, Fitz wasn't waking up properly and it was another week, filled with racing heartbeats, flickering eyes and twitching limbs before Leopold Fitz opened his eyes.

'Fitz?' Skye scrambled to her feet, Jemma fast asleep on the nearby sofa. Leaning over Fitz's confused face she watched his lips move, his breathing tube removed a few hours earlier.

'Ble ydw I? Beth sy'n mynad ymlaen?' Ble mae Jemma?' Fitz's heartbeat started beeping faster, his unfocussed eyes widening, 'Y dwr!' Y ffrwydrad! Ble mae Jemma? Ni allaf weld hi!' (where am I? What's going on? Where's Jemma? The water! The explosion! Where's Jemma I can't see her!'

'Fitz?' Skye blinked at the Scottish scientist, her mind unable to work out what he was saying, 'I don't understand what you're saying?'

Fitz frowned at Skye, his still healing body not allowing him to move, 'Jemma! Jemma na! Hi'n fyw? Os gwelwch yn dda ddweud wrthyf hi'n fyw! Ni allaf colli ei Skye, ni allaf colli ei... Nad yn awr, nid ar ol i mi bron colli ei i Hydra a Garrett...' (Jemma! Jemma no! She's alive? Please tell me she's alive! I can't lose her Skye, I can't lose her.. Not now, not after I almost lost her to Hydra and Garrett...)

'Rwyf wrth fy modd ei Skye!' Fitz's eyes filled with tears and his voice started to wobble dangerously, his breathing becoming erratic, 'Peidiwch a dweud wrthyf Rwyf wedi colli hi? (I love her Skye! Please don't tell me I've lost her?'

Skye blinked slowly, her hand reaching to grip Fitz's tightly, 'Fitz, you need to relax, take slow breaths. I can't understand what you're saying.'

'Beth ydych chi'n ei olygu nad ydych yn gallu deall yr hyn rwy'n ei ddweud? Rwy'n siarad yn Saesneg gwaedlyd y Frenhines. Efallai y byddwch yn America AC yn cael llwyth o enwau dweud y gwir wirion am bethau sydd eisoes enwir berffaith , ond gallwch ddeall fy...? (what do you mean you can't understand what I'm saying? I'm talking the Queen's bloody English. You may be American and have a load of frankly silly names for already perfectly named things, but you can understand me...?)

'Leopold Fitz,' May barked, Skye jumping at the shock of the older woman's presence behind her, 'Stop freaking out and listen to me. You are speaking Welsh. You are in a SHIELD medical facility after you suffered a brain injury. Jemma is currently asleep on the couch she has slept on for weeks as we've waited for you to wake up.'

'Cymraeg? Rwy'n siarad Cymraeg?' Fitz stared at May in shock, 'Sut y uffern upy gallaf fos yn siarad Cymraeg?' (Welsh? I'm talking Welsh? How the hell can I be talking Welsh?)

'I don't know,' May admitted, 'I'm not a neurological scientist. All I know is that if I hit you hard enough in the head, you pass out and that's all I need to know.'

'What's going on?' Jemma rolled over, her hand rubbing her eyes.

'Fitz is speaking Welsh,' Skye grinned, 'but he can understand us talking in English.'

'FITZ!' The thick red blanket that May had laid over her a few hours earlier was thrown over the back of the couch in the haste Jemma had to get to Fitz's bedside. Her hands instantly gripped his left and she let out a watery, but beaming, smile at him, 'You're awake!'

'Jemma!' Fitz tried to move, but his body only seemed to be able to twitch his fingers, her bubbling laugh filling him with a warmth he'd come to adore, 'Eich bod yn iawn?' (you're okay?)

'She's okay Fitz,' May translated, 'A little battered about, but Jemma was okay.'

You have her to thank for you being here,' Skye's grin was the biggest the group had seen on her so far, 'she managed to swim to the surface and pull you with her. Had she not done that you'd have died.'

'Ond roeddem yng nghanol y mor?' Fitz frowned, his eyes barely leaving Jemma's face to look at May's, 'sut y daethom i'r fan hon a lle yma yn union?' (But we were in the middle of the ocean? How did we get her and where is here exactly?)

'You were rescued by Fury,' May explained slowly, 'He'd been monitoring all known SHIELD frequencies when the one you used for an Emergancy beacon started up. You're in a SHIELD facility. One that Fury kept off the books. You've been here a few weeks recovering from a brain injury caused by your heroics in the box. Jemma's been beside this bed nearly constantly since you were wheeled in here.'

'I'm sorry Fitz,' Jemma's chin started to wobble, her next words cut off when Fitz jerked his arm out of her grip, his shuddering limb not yet fully under his control and his hand collided a little too had when he tried to cup her cheek, 'Ow... Fitz?'

'Braich waedlyd!' Fitz groaned, his thumb jerking as he tried to stroke Jemma's cheek, 'Beth damn byth yn awyddus i wneud yr hyn yr wyf am iddo. May os gwelwch yn dda allwch chi gyfiethu hyn?' (Bloody arm! Damn thing never wants to do what I want it to do. May, please can you translate this?)

'Your muscles are going to be a little bit weaker than usual for a few days,' May sighed, 'And as long as you don't get too soppy, then I will.'

'Soppy?' both Skye and Jemma exclaimed in unison, the former turning to May while the latter brought her hand up to cover Fitz's on her cheek.

'You've done nothing to apologise for Jemma,' May spoke softly along with Fitz, his gaze locking on Jemma's with an intensity that had May wanting to retreat, 'You save my life out there and I'm going to be eternally blessed by that... Oh.'

'What?' Jemma panicked, 'What?'

'Are you sure you want me to say that bit?' May looked uncomfortably at Fitz, the determination on his face telling her that he was, 'Okay then.'

'Jemma,' May found herself reaching over the bed, her hand slipping over the hand Jemma was bracing herself on the bed with, 'Fitz loves you and he would do it again today if it meant you living. You are worth everything to him and he's tired of not being able to say it.'

'Aww!' Skye slapped her hands over her mouth, her cheeks colouring quickly.

'Fitz...' Jemma gulped nervously, 'I... I'm not very good at verbalising this sort of thing, but I'm never going to let you do that again,' the Brit leant her face closer to the Scot's, 'I... I love you too and I'm not sure if I can handle not having you beside me. So don't you bloody dare think about being the hero again, do you hear me?'

'Iawn,' Fitz's face lit up, his smile blinding.

'He said okay,' May gave a rare smile and moved back, allowing Jemma to close the distance between her and Fitz, their lips meeting gently.

'Aww god!' Skye started jiggling, 'I knew it! I knew there was more to you two!'

'More to who?' Phil Coulson's head entered the room around the door, a flood of medical personnell streaming in behind him. The next twenty minutes were a blur of questions and medical matters, but as quickly as it began, it ended and the five remaining team members were left in a silent huddle around Fitz's bed, Jemma resting alongside Fitz, her fingers threaded through his on his chest.

'You owe me ten dollars AC,' Skye suddenly blurted, 'I told you that these two would become this sooner than later.'

'Chi bet arnom ni?' Fitz yawned, the room turning to May for the translation.(you bet on us?)

'He's like that,' May smiled, a ten dollar bill passed between Coulson and Skye, 'Thou he thought you two were already a couple and had been hiding it from us.'

'Oh no,' Jemma blushed, 'No Sir, we just... Well, just now I guess.'

Fitz opened his mouth to talk, but a second yawn split his face in two and Coulson chuckled softly, his hand squeezing the scientist's shoulder, 'Sleep Leo. We'll be here when you wake up.'

'I'll definitely be here Fitz,' Jemma snuggled against Fitz with a wide grin, 'Hopefully the doctor was being cautious and your speech will be back to normal when you wake up.'

'We'll let you two rest,' May stepped back, her arm snapping to grab Skye's when the woman didn't move, 'You too Skye. Leave them be.'

'Aww!' Skye pouted, 'But I wanna stay with them.'

'I need your help setting up the secure networks in the communications centre upstairs,' Coulson stood by the door, his movement missed by the rest of the group, 'And I'm going to miss Supernanny if you don't get it sorted in the next hour.'

'Pressure, pressure, pressure,' Skye grumbled, the teasing glint in her eyes showing her mirth, 'Is the easy going AC gone for good now that Director Coulson is here?'

May rolled her eyes as the two teasingly bickered, Skye's wave being replied by FitzSimmons before May gave them a warm smile, 'If you need me to translate, then I can stay for a few minutes longer, but I think Fitz is about to nod off again.'

'Diolch I chi,' Fitz's eyes slid shut as he spoke, a soft snore almost immediately leaving his throat.

'You're welcome Leo,' May gave Jemma's hand a squeeze before leaving the room, a quick glance behind her showing Jemma's head resting on Fitz's chest, her hair falli over her face as she fell asleep almost as quickly as Fitz had done.

A soft string of Chinese slipped passed her lips, May switching the lights off and shutting the door quietly, 'Sleep well you two. You deserve it.'


End file.
